Farm implements often have a main carrier that can be towed behind a tractor or other motorized farm machinery. Certain implements, such as planting implements, have wings on which a plurality of features is positioned. The wings extend transversely from the main carrier to align each of the features with a row to be planted or processed when the farm implement is towed along an axis parallel to the rows. Farm implements are often sized such that about 48 rows can be simultaneously processed resulting in wings that are each about 60 ft. or greater in length. The wings are often attached to the main carrier in a hinged configuration such that the wings can be folded against the main carrier to transport the main carrier when not being operated.
As farm implements are used on loose soil, the weight of the farm implement must be distributed over sufficient surface area such that the farm implement “floats” over the soil without sinking into the soil or overly compacting the soil. Certain farm implements support the main carrier, where the majority of the weight of the farm implement is centered, with a tracked support that distributes the weight over a larger surface area. Similarly, a wheeled support is often mounted on the wing to support the wings and prevent flexing of the long wings when extended from the main carrier. A wheeled support provides adequate support for the wings while minimizing the disruption of the soil.
Tracked supports have an effective rotational axis at the center of the track assembly. As a result, the effective rotational axis for the track assembly is typically well forward of the wings. In contrast, the wheeled supports are typically positioned proximate the wing frame to avoid interfering with the folding of the wings such that the rotational axis for the wheels of the wheeled support is well rearward of the rotational axis for the track assembly. The differences between the rotational axes causes dragging of the wheel supports during turning of the farm implement, which can result in “berming” or ridging of the soil. Berming can cause seed disruption, water pockets and uneven fields.
While the tracked support and wheeled support combination can effectively distribute the weight of the farm implement over sufficient area, the arrangement can cause severe soil damage particularly at the edges of the fields where the farm implement is turned.